Over the past several years, the number and type of motor actuated accessories in vehicles has been steadily increasing. Power windows, power mirrors, power seats, power adjustable pedal assemblies, and numerous other kinds of electric motor actuated devices are now common place in vehicles. This had led to an increase in the number and complexity of manually operated electrical contact switches required in vehicle cockpits to enable adjustment in the positioning of the movable components of such motor actuated devices.
The placement and location of these manual switches can present difficulties to vehicle designers, and over extended periods of use, the performance of the switches can deteriorate. In addition, such switches are sometimes used to provide multiple switching functions for controlling different motor actuated accessories, which can be confusing to the users of such devices.
Accordingly, a more intuitive and user-friendly apparatus and method and for adjusting the positioning of movable components of motor actuated devices that do not require the use of manually operated electrical contact switches may be desired.